<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵】原作向故事合集 by wusan53fiftythree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333916">【团兵】原作向故事合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree'>wusan53fiftythree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>19年夏天入坑，到现在也有一年半了，写了很多au，也写了很多原作向。<br/>发现我写的原作向其实是互相关联的，于是稍微修改了一下就当作合集这样在ao3存档好啦<br/>大多数为刀，刀中带着糖，糖中夹着刀。毕竟是原作向，涉及到一些重大情节的话就很难不写成刀了吧<br/>enjoy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【团兵】原作向故事合集</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>时间：主要是埃尔文断臂后，以埃尔文去世后，有一丢丢的车车</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这件事利维谁都没有告诉，五年前就被他当作秘密保留在心里的：埃尔文是他自慰的对象。</p><p>大概是有那么一天，在他当上兵长后被埃尔文拉到王都参加庆功宴。所有人都很好奇，这位被称作“人类最强”的士兵究竟是什么样的？难道他有四只手臂，六条腿，所以才能那么熟练地操纵立体机动装置，轻盈地在巨人的脖颈上跳来跳去，像削苹果皮那样削掉巨人的后颈？还是说他把地下街那种秘密的禁术带到了地上，巨人接近的时候就能让它们全都静止不动？</p><p>“如果是禁术的话，我确实有些不成熟的一知半解。”</p><p>“哦？难道你会什么诅咒术？”</p><p>“如果那样的话我就会让你每天早上拉屎都便秘，不在马桶上蹲一小时绝不出来。”利维白了埃尔文一眼，“地下街不管是男人和女人，在招待那些顾客的时候都会用一点小伎俩。药也好，技术也好，总得有点什么傍身才能趁青春年华消逝前赚到足够的钱。”</p><p>“我还不知道你会有这么一面？”</p><p>“所以仅仅是‘不成熟的一知半解’，还缺少实践和练习。”马车停了下来，有人为他们打开了车门，“你怎么笑得那么猥琐，难道是好奇？”</p><p>“只是到了王都之后必备地微笑而已，不要在意。”埃尔文站起来，先他一步下了车，利维跟在后面。</p><p>不管到那里都有一股浓烈的香气，那是用了香料和鲜花所烤制而成的熏香，很好闻，闻多了就会感到头晕。会场比他想象的要狭窄很多，所有的来客都贴在一起，侍者则在人群中自如的穿梭，手里的高脚杯也不曾洒过一滴酒。埃尔文一进门就被打扮精致的女性们包围了，她们面容姣好，举止之间都透露出修养，身上抹了各种花卉制成的香膏。等埃尔文介绍了他，围着埃尔文的人群中的一部分则都凑了上来。他还没经历过这种场面，被逼的退到了墙根。</p><p>“传闻您是人类最强，没想到竟这样年轻。”</p><p>“可以给我们讲讲斩杀巨人的故事么？”</p><p>他看向那一双双眼睛，不同的颜色，画着或浓或淡的妆，目光却在此时都集中到了他身上。埃尔文将他拉近到身旁，“很抱歉女士们，我还要带兵长去和其他人打下招呼，那就先失陪了。”</p><p>那天他喝了酒，不善言辞却又不想开口，最好的办法就是不断地往嘴里灌平常喝不到的好酒。舞会的后半场他躲到了阳台去，背对着栏杆，看舞池中央埃尔文和一位贵族女性跳舞。她的个子和他差不多，埃尔文陪他练舞的时候也是这么弯下了腰。一定很辛苦吧，他之前壁外调查的时候伤到了腰。埃尔文身上是干净的皂角味，来源是他刚刚洗过的衬衫。出门前他在身上喷了一点点香水，味道让他想到墙外奔腾的河流。</p><p>有一个年轻女孩向他走了过来，她的脸颊上泛着红晕，裙子轻飘飘地像一朵浅蓝色的云。她问他能不能跳一支舞，他看到埃尔文像是看热闹似的看着他。他说好，带着她来到了舞池。</p><p>利维喝醉了，舞也是昨天临时练的。他总是踩到她的脚，那双鞋一定价值不菲，使用丝绸做成的，嵌上了星星一样的碎钻。磕磕绊绊地结束了之后，她在他的脸颊上迅速落下了一个吻，然后满脸羞红地钻进了人群。他却想着丝绸手套下的那双手，没有茧子，没有伤疤，也没有因为常年的劳累而变形的粗大骨节。</p><p>“和自己的英雄跳了一支舞，想必她会记着一辈子的。”</p><p>“说不定还会劝父母多给调查兵团一些物资支持。”</p><p>“马上就要入冬了，冬天虽然没办法外出调查，但是军团要购置一批大衣了。”</p><p>“利维？”</p><p>喝了点酒而话变多的埃尔文，看着对面靠在马车上不说话的利维，“还在想着那个女孩？”</p><p>“墙内的人，手都是这样的么？”利维举起了自己的手，掌心有烫伤的痕迹，骨节粗大，指肚和指腹都遍布着粗糙的纹路，“细腻，光滑，指节都非常的……纤细。”</p><p>“贵族的话是这样的。”</p><p>“把你的手给我。”埃尔文听话的做到了利维的那一边，伸出了自己的手，交给了利维随意处置，“这条疤是我的功劳。”</p><p>“其实还有这条，”埃尔文指着手背上一个小小的圆形痕迹，“虽然看不太清楚了，不过当时确实也是你造成的。”</p><p>“逃出了人类最强的掌心，不留个纪念怎么行。”利维笑了，他只觉得累，靠在了马车厢房里，将脚翘在刚才埃尔文坐的位置，埃尔文身上那股河水一样清冽的香气不见了。香草、苹果花、百合……他今天到底和多少女人跳舞了？</p><p>醒来的时候他在自己的卧室里，外套和靴子被脱了下来，领巾整齐地搭在椅背上。朦胧之中他看到埃尔文正趴在自己身上，裤子脱下，抓住他的两条腿在他后面进出。那股香味，刺鼻的甜香，在他的鼻腔中盘踞。他越是想到和埃尔文跳舞的女人们，越是收紧了下面。他想反抗，两只手用腰带困在了床头的栏杆上，埃尔文将他的胯骨抬高，下半身完全悬空。他全身没有力气，动弹不得。</p><p>“别用……”他努力地张开嘴，他需要一些水，“别……别用……”埃尔文无视了他的话，反而更加用力，想要把他撕裂一样，“……别用你……碰过……”埃尔文抓住了他那条挺立着、跟着动作晃动的东西，粗暴地蹂躏。</p><p>“别用你碰过别人的脏手碰我！”他这回是真的醒了，他的两只手就在他身边，被子在他身上好好地盖着，外套、衬衫、袜子和领巾则在旁边叠的整整齐齐的。屋子里没有埃尔文，他的那玩意儿倒是硬着。</p><p>还有一件大衣——比他的大很多，随意地扔在了椅子上。他走下床，急急忙忙地将那件大衣扯走，大衣外面是一股甜香，里面则是男士香水的味道。他把门锁好，把大衣披在身上，解开了裤子的拉链，咬着自己的衬衫。刚才埃尔文是怎么对他的？在他的幻想里他们换了个姿势，埃尔文将他按在墙上，用自己身高的优势让他的重心完全靠在了他们身体连接的地方。然后是桌子，他被抱到了桌子上，埃尔文重新进入他，粗暴而急促，吻却坚定而深情。最后他们又回到了床上，在那里释放，结束。埃尔文的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，释放出来的东西不小心沾在了大衣上。他从浴室里拿来了两条毛巾，一条将自己擦干净，一条将大衣擦干净，至少擦到看不出来的地步。</p><p>“我以为我丢在走廊还是哪里了，帮大忙了。”埃尔文已经清爽地坐在了办公桌后面，头发梳得一丝不苟，桌子上是这个月的预算报告。</p><p>“你昨天肯定是喝多了，衣服都会忘在我这里。”利维盯着大衣的一角，凌晨他用毛巾擦拭了好几遍，应该不会有事。</p><p>“被我扛下马车扛回卧室的人应该没有资格说这个吧。”埃尔文从抽屉里找到了一沓资料递给他，“之前我和你说的成立特别行动组，这是这届新兵里表现比较突出的几个，你挑四个和你组成一班。”</p><p>“知道了。”利维拿着那份文件走了出去，还没出门又被埃尔文叫住了。</p><p>“多喝点柠檬水，我宿醉的时候喝这个很管用。”</p><p>“知道了，埃尔文 。”</p><p>从那以后利维发现自己很喜欢去埃尔文的办公室。有时候是正经的工作汇报，比如特别行动班的训练情况，壁外调查的队形计划；有时候就是一些小事，有人抱怨队服露着腰很冷，晚餐没有肉；而有时就是单纯的敲门进屋，坐在埃尔文屋子里的沙发上，给自己泡一杯茶，自顾自的看文件。</p><p>“你很喜欢我这里？”埃尔文问道。</p><p>“有茶喝，有沙发坐，采光也不错。”利维每次都这么回答。</p><p>可是只有他知道，他的目的不单纯。他总是在观察埃尔文，他的头发，他的脸，他的后背。脱下军服的埃尔文会是什么样子？他那里是什么尺寸？他的衣领那里会不会有一条明显的晒黑线？他想知道，他想知道了五年。唯一一次最近的就是他们去送死去的士兵的遗物，路上留宿在了旅馆里。埃尔文很快就睡熟了，可是他睡不着，他在蜡烛摇曳的灯光里打量对面的人，手伸向了被子下那个已经硬起来的东西。埃尔文会怎么对他？将他摁在床上让他动弹不得，用那东西穿透他？还是让他骑在上面，边挑逗他的乳头边让他自己掌握节奏，然后将他压在身体下？</p><p>他咬着被子，释放了出来，悄悄地走进厕所洗干净手，处理的让人无法察觉，然后坐在床上睡着了。</p><p>利维心里很清楚，他们这样的人是活不到从军团退休，到乡下种田的那一天的。他是埃尔文的刀，一把特别好用的刀。埃尔文可以用他带领人类走出墙壁，可是当他钝了，坏了，他就失去了价值了。那是埃尔文还会继续在调查兵团当他的团长，而他要么会死在墙外，要么会失去战斗能力，在墙内开个什么茶铺度过余生。可是他心里还总是不肯认清现状，总觉得有可能会有那么一天，他和埃尔文能心满意足地离开兵团，过普通人的生活。那时候他就要跟埃尔文坦白。</p><p>能有那么一天么？利维看着面前丢掉了一条手臂的人，心里这么想。</p><p>埃尔文在手术第二天就醒了，醒了一会儿问了兵团情况就又睡过去了。接下来地五天他都是这种状态，第七天送走了韩吉，送走了皮克西斯老爷子，就剩下他们俩坐在屋子里，面面相觑额。</p><p>“可惜了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你的手。”</p><p>“至少艾伦没被带走。”埃尔文笑了，又差点失去平衡。</p><p>“以后拉屎可怎么办？擦不干净的。”</p><p>“我是左撇子，虽然之前擦屎是用的右手，不过应该还好。”</p><p>“吃饭就没办法端起碗那样大口大口地吃了。”</p><p>“文雅一点也不错。”</p><p>“等你好了就陪你把立体机动装置地操作练好。”</p><p>“嗯，拜托你了。”</p><p>“那样的话撒尿会不会很麻烦？”</p><p>“你只能想到屎屁尿那方面吗？”</p><p>“自慰呢？”利维突然直视着埃尔文的眼睛，“我比较喜欢两只手一起。”</p><p>“我平常倒是，不太做这些。”虽然是很细微的表现，但是埃尔文的耳朵有点发红，“不过确实有点麻烦。”</p><p>“不会积压的很多么？那样很累的吧。”</p><p>“所以会在壁外调查之前好好释放一下。”</p><p>“我的话倒是没有固定的契机，想做就做了。”</p><p>“是想着哪个女人么？”</p><p>“不是。就是那么做了。”</p><p>“那还真是很厉害。我都需要想着谁。”</p><p>“是谁呢？”利维站起来，坐在了床边，“哪个贵族的妇人？”</p><p>“并不是哪里的妇人。”</p><p>“原来你喜欢年轻一些的？是男人还是女人？”</p><p>“饶了我吧利维，我现在可是身心俱疲。”</p><p>“是兵团的谁么？”</p><p>埃尔文别过头，不去看利维的脸，仅剩的一只手抓住了床单。</p><p>“是我么？”</p><p>和利维想象的一样，埃尔文的那东西果然很大。在行动之前利维锁上了门，然后跨坐在埃尔文的身上，和他想象的场景之一一样，然后尝试着去吻埃尔文。</p><p>“我没刷牙，也没有刮胡子，澡也是……”</p><p>“我不在乎。”利维伸出了手，探到了被子下面，那根已经顶起的东西。如果下面试着吞进去，一定会很疼。他满意地看到埃尔文皱紧了眉头，闭上了眼睛，脸已经红了，“你也摸摸我的好不好。”利维引导着他仅剩的一条手，去碰他自己的，“埃尔文，就这么一次。”</p><p>第二天他们像是什么都没有发生一样，接下来的日子也这样。埃尔文还是团长，利维还是兵长。关于那天他们在屋子里做了什么，他们都避而不谈。利维总是在回想着那一天，埃尔文的嘴唇，埃尔文的手，埃尔文皮肤下颤抖的肌肉，跳动的心脏。那双被他留下了伤疤的右手被巨人吃掉了，埃尔文的身上少了他留下的痕迹。有一天他们都会死去，化为尘土，所有的痕迹都会消失，仿佛他们没有来到过这个世界上一样。</p><p>过了很久之后，埃尔文已经成了骨头的遗体被他带回来了。那是墙外的巨人被杀了差不多之后，当时死在玛丽亚之墙夺还战的士兵的遗体都被带了回来，埃尔文的则是他亲手带走的。他走进了那间屋子，花瓶里的花已经风干了，真菌和食腐生物将那句骨架上的肉啃得干干净净。他坐下来，却不敢去碰埃尔文的尸骨，生怕一碰就会化成灰尘。</p><p>“埃尔文。”他轻轻地这么呼唤着，可他知道没有人会回应他，“我来接你了。”</p><p> </p><p>/后记</p><p>和埃尔文去世的那天一样，他在超大巨人的缝隙之中看到了惨败的太阳。没有热度，没有光芒，只是单单挂在天空中，像一个白色的圆盘，黯淡而死气沉沉。在头顶的白光被完全遮蔽之前，他掉了下来，掉到了地底，掉进了地下的河流。他飘了很久很久，不断有人在他身边絮语。他抓住了一捧河水，很快的又从指尖流走。最后他沉进了湖底，被暗流摁在淤泥中，失去意识之前他却变得无比清醒，在淤泥彻底将他覆盖的时候变成了一片羽毛，从地下街穹顶上的窨井盖飘出，飞到了墙外，落在了开着野花的草地上。</p><p>“利维，”他看到了很多人，有妈妈，有肯尼，有法兰和伊莎贝拉，有他历届的特别行动班成员，有调查兵团的士兵。他看到了韩吉、米克，拿纳巴和莫布里特，看到了离他最近的埃尔文。</p><p>“欢迎回家。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>